The Beach
by ToxicWitchling
Summary: Team Avatar decides to go to the beach, but will things get a bit too hot with Korra's latest Wolfbat edition tagging along? And will Mako ever learn his lesson?


She knew it was a bad idea. The sea was lapping at the Golden sands to the far East of Yue bay, and five teenagers stood admiring the landscape. Though, Korra couldn't quite relax. The moment the brothers had found out about the invitation she'd extended to Tahno, they'd moaned. Mako more than Bolin. The boys were adamant that Tahno was bad news and that she should stay as far away from him as possible. They didn't understand that telling her what to do just made her angry. She wasn't a child and they weren't her minders. Mama Mako could go jump off a cliff; especially since he had yet to make eye contact with her since Tahno's home visit. He was getting more impossible by the day; slyly looking at her out of the corner of his eye and quickly darting back to Asami when she noticed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tahno gesturing her to move forward.

"You pick where we sit, Uh-vatar," he smirked. Korra noticed that his old personality was starting to shine through now that he was in the presence of the fabulous bending brothers. She guessed it was most likely a chauvinistic attempt at keeping face in the presence of his adversaries. The Wolf bats and the Fire Ferrets may not have been playing in the arena, but that didn't mean it wasn't a competition anymore. Korra was of course, first prize. It irked her to be thought of as something to be won; like she didn't have any say in who she'd eventually end up with. Though, she brushed it off and put it down to letting the boys have their fun. She'd wanted some free time to talk to Asami about things with Mako.

"Follow me then," she smiled. She was still regretting ever suggesting the beach. It had been her fantasy, and the edge was fairly un-crowded, but she knew deep down that today was going to be trouble. She could see it in the boys eyes as she lead everyone down the steps and onto the sand. Tahno couldn't stop smirking at Mako and as he ventured closer Tahno gnashed his teeth together to bite the air in front of him. Just a quick reminder. Mako flushed as his eyes fell to Korra and his mind was swarming with dirty thoughts. Ever since that conversation with the ex-Wolf bat he couldn't stop thinking about it. The way it must feel to have Korra on top of you, to have her eagerly biting at your bottom lip; kissing the trail of wounds she leaves behind. He had to stop thinking about it; eventually someone would catch on to the blush that spread across his cheeks every time he looked at her.

Of course he was right. Two people had already caught on to the blush, and it was the two people he'd have least liked to have known. Asami recognised the flurry of pink spreading across her boyfriend's face one day when he was watching Korra train out of the corner of his eye. She didn't blame Korra; in fact the Avatar seemed to have very little interest in what Mako was doing as of late, but it annoyed her all the same. The second person to notice was Tahno, and he revealed in it. He knew it was his own words that had sent Mako's mind spinning out of control with thoughts of Korra. He took delight in watching Mako's face as he eyed Korra hungrily. He was thinking about the touch of her skin and the taste of her mouth, but he'd never really know. Tahno smirked. How Korra really was belonged to him and it made him gleam with happiness.

Bolin was oblivious to most of this; he was used to his brother being grumpy and uppity so it didn't come as a surprise to him when he avoided eye contact with Korra. He just thought they'd gotten into another argument or one had done something to piss the other off. It didn't concern him so he tried to stay positive, despite the fact that Tahno now seemed to be an unwelcome guest to the Krew. It wasn't that he still completely disliked Tahno – in fact he'd gotten considerably less condescending towards him since losing his bending – but he had to stick by his brother. The real reason Tahno had lightened up on Bolin was because he saw him as a bit of a dope. Recently however, he had become a threat but it was never as much fun to tease Bolin as it was to tease Mako.

Korra ended up picking a calm central spot on the beach and laid down her towel first. Tahno was quick to lie his down next to her and place the various items they'd bought along where they needed to be. There was of course a parasol to shade them from the sun, and a small cooler that Korra was managing to keep under control despite the unusually pleasant weather. Bolin placed his towel next to Korra's after calmly contemplating the awkward silence that lay between the ex-Wolf bat and his brother. Better to be a peacemaker. Asami took a spot next to Bolin and Mako plonked himself on the end. He had a clear view of Tahno and Korra, but he wasn't sure how much he'd be able to watch. Tahno thought it was perfect; he could coax the little fire bender all he wanted and he wanted to start sooner rather than later.

"Korra do you have any sun lotion?" he smirked.

"Right here, pretty boy. You know, I'd have pegged you for the type to be mad about the condition of your skin. I'm a little surprised you haven't got your own," she quirked an eyebrow.

"So that pretty boy thing is what you actually think of me?" Tahno just grinned in response.

"Well, if the sandal fits…" Korra's voice was dragged into silence as she watched Tahno lift his top up over his head. She'd seen it plenty of times before, but there was something exciting about not getting the whole picture. The attraction of being half-naked and the anticipation of knowing there's more to come. Tahno was a slim man to say the least, but he had muscles and every inch of him was toned. It seemed losing his bending hadn't meant he'd been slacking in the gym.

He squirted some of the lotion on his hands and began rubbing it into his skin, tracing the well-defined curves of his arms and taking his time with his chest. Korra decided it was getting a bit too dangerous to keep observing and quickly turned to face Bolin with the honest intent of starting a conversation to get her mind off things.

"Hey, Uh-vatar. Do my back?" Tahno smirked.

She turned to face him only to find an out stretched hand offering her the lotion. She could see the devious grin on his face and his set gaze was hard to miss. He was taunting Mako, and it was definitely working. Mako had already caught the look on Korra's face as she eyed Tahno's chest and he couldn't stand the idea of Korra playing right into Tahno's little trap.

"Mako, your face is really red. Are you sure you're okay to sit in this heat?" Asami's voice broke his concentration.

"Y-yeah. Don't worry about me Asami, as long as you're comfortable," he managed to keep his cool but his eyes were still locked on the activities just beyond his brothers head.

Korra nodded and took the lotion from Tahno as he turned around.

"Not too rough now. Save a little something for tonight," Tahno whispered back at her. She stopped at that and a small pout came to her lips. He was getting more and more arrogant by the day.

"How about I just dig my fingernails in?" she scowled.

"Now Uh-vatar, don't go telling everyone what we like to get up to in the bedroom," he made sure to say the last part a little louder. Mako's neck elongated to see past his girlfriend and he glared at Tahno. It only made the Wolf bat smirk. He could tell it was going to be a fun day as Korra began spreading the lotion across his back, gently massaging it into his muscles and letting her hands linger as long as they wanted. He liked the feel of her against his skin; it reminded him of the nights she'd spent clawing into his back, desperately trying to control herself. He'd have her screaming by the end of the night.

As she finished spreading the lotion he turned around and offered her a composed grin.

"Lie down, Uh-vatar. I'll do yours." She was a little taken back by the offer but she eventually lay on her stomach and accepted. Her back wasn't as revealed as Tahno's considering she was wearing a light blue one piece but she was still glad for the help. He made an exaggerated movement with the lotion, pouring a decent amount onto his hands and then rubbing them together. He was putting on a show for Mako; taking his time in massaging her shoulders and arching his head in closer to her ear so he could whisper things. Korra laughed and batted him playfully. The fire bender in the group couldn't stand it; they were like a happy little couple. Tahno had shuffled even closer to her now, his lips brushing the shell of her ear; dangerously close to intimate physical contact. Suddenly, Mako was sure he saw the Wolf bat nip at the skin on her neck. He waited for Korra to spring up, punch Tahno straight in the face and furiously kick some sense into him… but she didn't. She laughed and gently slapped the back of his head.

"You know, Uh-vatar. I think I'm making your little fire bender a bit mad," Tahno smirked.

"If he's so worked up, he has a girlfriend he should be concentrating on," Korra shrugged. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something. What did you say to Mako? He hasn't been able to look me in the eye for a whole week."

Tahno chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe the fire bender would make it that obvious that he was having dirty little fantasies about his beloved Avatar.

"Oh, I was just teasing him. I never liked the lease he tried to put on you," he grinned.

"Out with it pretty boy. I know it was something bad if he can't even bare to look at me."

"Alright, I might have mentioned you have a wonderful little thing for… biting," Tahno bared his teeth. Korra couldn't help but laugh, she should have guessed it would have been something stupid.

"And he really can't look me in the eye because of that?"

"You know, he's probably full of dirty thoughts right now. Bet he can't stop thinking about it," Tahno smirked and squirted more lotion on his hands.

"I hear you pretty boy. Make yourself useful and do my legs," she smiled and pointed down towards her naked thighs.

"Like I'd ever have any objections to feeling you up," he purred. Korra just closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his hands trailing her skin. He had a wonderful talent for turning her muscles to jelly and, on occasions, he'd make sure to sneak in a cheeky kiss where he could. Of course, he had to be more discreet about it in front of the Krew but he knew he'd manage. As he began spreading the lotion across her legs he noticed the focused gaze of the resident fire bender burning down on him. His brother was already building some form of sand castle a little way from them and Asami was trying to sort out her belongings. If he was half as good a boyfriend as Tahno was he'd probably have been paying more attention to his own girlfriend, but apparently he couldn't drag his eyes away from the scene just to his left.

Tahno finished up and lay back down next to Korra, his gaze never really leaving Mako.

"So, if this is your fantasy, when do we start having sex?" he smirked.

"I didn't know you were into voyeurism, pretty boy. If you haven't already noticed, the whole 'Krew' is here," she replied. Tahno took the opportunity to drape his arms around her shoulders and gently rest his head on her back.

"Well, I've got no objections. Besides, I think you're fire bender is gagging to see you in action," he began kissing along her spine lightly and stroked her side, resulting in a quick jerk from Korra at the ticklish sensation.

"Even if he is, as you say, gagging to see me in action, I doubt you're the one he wants to see on top of me," she shrugged.

"On top? Uh-vatar, I thought that was your favourite position," he purred it into her ear and nibbled at the exposed flesh of her neck. He ran his hands along her sides, slowly working his way down towards her thighs.

"So, who feels like going for a swim?" Mako's voice suddenly interrupted Tahno's train of thought. For a moment, he'd forgotten that the whole miserable 'Krew' was along on this field trip. Bolin was the first to run straight for the water. He immersed himself and Pabu within seconds, taking very little care with the poor creatures comfort surrounding the sudden dive into the unknown. Mako had only suggested the idea since he'd seen Tahno and Korra getting close. It pleased him as the ex-Wolf Bat captain shot him a look of contempt for disturbing him in the middle of his 'moment'. He was enjoying spending time with his Uh-vatar; it excited him to play with her. Their verbal fights were better than kicks or punches; they were what he needed to remind himself he was alive. The thrill of her crassness and the bite in her voice left his spine tingling.

Suddenly the severity of what Mako said hit him. Tahno hadn't submerged himself in water since the incident with Amon. He always showered, never bathed. Avoided large bodies of water and shut all the curtains on the days it would rain. The thought of returning to the place where it began; where the pull of the current could drag him back into the loneliness of feeling foreign where he once belonged. All of a sudden, he could hear the lapping of the waves against the sand more clearly, smell the salt of the sea lingering on every sweating human body that lay on that beach; he couldn't do it. The sea was too harsh for him now. He once used to brag about how he had skill beyond any water bender in Republic City, but the sea was a mistress all her own.

"I-I'm going to stay here," Tahno practically whispered it. The vastness of the water was sweeping him away. Korra could tell he was afraid, and she shot Mako a harsh glare. He knew Tahno would be apprehensive about the water; he just wanted to knock him down a peg. Korra slipped a hand into Tahno's and laced her fingers with his.

"Come in with me," she pleaded, taking his chin in her one hand and bringing his gaze towards her. His grip tightened and she could feel the pulsing of his heartbeat. "I'll be with you," she whispered and squeezed his hand tightly. He remembered how he felt when he and Korra first met. She was changing, like the coming and going of the waves; a force surrounded her that pulled him in. He could drown in the strong pull of the tide and immerse himself in the waters that enveloped him; lose himself in the curves of Korra's being.

"Alright," he managed to smile back.

The four remaining members of the group stood from their spot on the beach and advanced towards the water. Mako smiled to himself; he could see the hesitation on Tahno's face. Korra noticed the sudden smugness to the fire benders expression and 'accidentally' stomped on his foot as a warning. She didn't appreciate the deliberate humiliation, nor did she enjoy the interruption he'd caused. They teetered on the edge; the sand met the waves in a fleeting embrace, flowing back and forth like two constant friends stuck between themselves. Tahno wavered at the sight of the water and almost fell back trying to avoid the waves that came lapping at his feet. Asami and Mako went straight in, Mako immediately thought to show off and grabbed Asami in a tight hug. He swung her around, splashing her and pretending to lavish her with affection when in reality he hadn't taken his eyes off Tahno.

Korra moved slowly towards the water and immersed her feet in the wet sands just beyond the waters limit. She reached out a hand for Tahno to hold but he hesitated. It still worried him; the depth of blackness beneath his feet and the feeling of drowning. He used to feel most at home in the ocean's pull but now it frightened him. Every current was going to drag him down and hold him there until the air left his lungs. He'd be trapped, watching the lives of others quietly carry on above the surface whilst he was left alone down there. He could see it; the fish bowl he'd been placed in since losing his bending. Everyone walks by him now and the worlds in this eerie silence that no one seems to break. The glass is too thick and if he screams, his lungs fill with water and he can feel his systems shutting down, feel the urge to close his eyes and drift away to sleep.

"Tahno?" Korra's voice was low. She had watched this whole episode of his from the outside, and she noticed the glazed over look in his light blue eyes. The water is the enemy here. When he doesn't respond she stands in front of him and takes his hands in her own. His gaze snaps back to reality and he realises that she's slowly but surely coaxing him into the water. His eyes widen as the water brushes past his foot and he can feel himself sinking into the soft sands below. He struggles a moment, wanting to resist the thought of sinking. He jerks back and freezes but Korra's hands are still laced with his own.

"Just a little further," her voice was smooth and he remembered why he loves her so much. She reminds him of the sea. The very thing he's trying to run away from is the thing that he loves most about the girl in front of him. Her voice is temperamental; one moment she's the crashing waves on the certainties of your shore, and the next she is your security, the gentle lapping of the night sea on the sands.

The brashness of her body; toned and curvy, swaying in time to the pulsing of his own heart. He loves the sea. He loves Korra. Eventually, he managed to inch himself forward and caught sight of Mako. He was still 'playing' with his girlfriend, splashing her and spinning her enthusiastically, but he could tell Mako had other things on his mind. His golden eyes were fixated on Korra; how she stayed with Tahno and outstretched her arms like her only goal was to support him. Tahno smirked. A little bit of his usual bravado came back to him and he took bigger steps forward. One wrong foot into the abyss was worth it just to show that cocky little fire bender his place. Korra smiled at his new found braveness and immediately took to holding his arm and pulling him in close. Their wet skin slid against one another and Tahno couldn't help letting his mind wander as they waded into deeper water.

He kept his mind on Korra, and the more he did that, the more he thought of floating than drowning. It was Korra's turn to be playful, splashing water in Tahno's direction and casually lying on her back.

"Watch the hair, Uh-vatar," he pouted.

"Sorry pretty boy, I forgot the hair was a no go area," she smirked and linked her arms around his neck. Her hands immediately went to his dark tresses and she pulled ever so slightly. Tahno remembered that sensation and instinctively put his lips to neck.

"I thought you weren't into the whole audience thing?" he gestured around to the rest of the 'Krew' with his eyes. Korra shrugged and pulled him in a little closer.

"I thought I'd give Mako real cause for alarm," and with that she pecked him on the lips. Both of them couldn't stop the smirks from forming and soon after it was a blur of kisses. Small ones, long ones; passionate ones that were accompanied with groping and licking – and of course, biting – with no shame or reservation what so ever.

It was a good few minutes before they really tore their eyes from each other, and it was only for a moment. Tahno immediately noticed Mako; the boy had been watching the whole time and had spent very little effort in hiding the look of shock on his face. Tahno revealed in it and quickly began nibbling the flesh at Korra's neck. She tasted of salt and sweat, but it was still pleasant, if not a little erotic. They'd both worked up a bit of a sweat in that little session and neither of them was really done playing with the other. Suddenly, Korra splashed Tahno and he had to rub his face so he could see again. She was already trying to swim away but he caught hold of her foot and dragged her back. He began teasing her, biting at her neck again and threatening to slip his hands into her swimming costume.

"You're lucky you're in a one piece, Uh-vatar. Otherwise, I might have been just a little bit tempted," he purred into her ear.

"Guess its bad luck for you then," Korra smiled and suddenly thrust her hands to his hips. She began pulling at the fabric on his shorts, not really with enough force to rip them, but enough to tease Tahno into fighting back.

"Didn't I say save some for later?" he smirked.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Korra pouted in reply and released her victim. She began lightly paddling her way back to shore since the other group members had assembled on the beach. She gestured for Tahno to follow and just before he began moving he noticed something. He had stayed out in the water the whole time; never drowning but floating. He heard Korra's voice call him and it rang out across the waves, but he didn't want to move just yet. Tahno wanted to feel the motion of the water around him, the gentle currents smoothing his skin and pulling him in towards its warmth. He looked further out to sea and it didn't seem so daunting anymore, in fact it seemed almost welcoming, like an old friend opening its arms. Suddenly, Korra called out to him again and he couldn't help but turn back. The call of the sea was strong, but Korra's voice was stronger.

—-

Finally, they were alone. He let his hands wander her body, arching her back and massaging her bare thighs. It was perfect. The tide was in and the waves had a gentle rhythm against the sand. The salt still lingered on her skin, and every taste was like immersing himself in the ocean one more time. She moaned as he removed her swimsuit little by little, taking great care in lightly touching each naked spot with his fingertips. He could water bend again. He could feel the excitement as the sound of the sea and the spray of water bought his fantasy to life.

Korra had already entwined her fingers in his black hair, tugging at it every time his hand lingered over a sensitive spot. He bit along her stomach and made sure to spread her legs wide. It had been a little while since their last meeting alone, but he remembered how much she enjoyed this. He took a moment just to take her all in, and then he started. He started licking eagerly at her folds and slid his hand up and down her outer thigh. She was moaning louder now, tugging tightly at his hair as her breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to scream his name and let the waves take it away. He picked up his pace, licking more vigorously in an attempt to wet her. He didn't have the usual accessories he had at home for this sort of job, but he'd make sure the foreplay lived up to expectations.

She tasted as good as ever and it almost pained him to take his lips away and replace them with his fingers. Only one at first as he began biting her inner thigh. It was a sensitive patch of skin and she wriggled at the feel of his teeth. He lifted himself up, sighing as he did and kissed Korra passionately. He'd had a long wait since the last session but finally he could release some of the built up tension in his body. She bit his bottom lip and drove him crazy, clawing into his back and sending shivers shooting down his spine. He let another finger slip inside her and felt her tense at the motion.

"Relax, Korra," his voice was low. She could hear the lapping of the waves against the shore and for a while, she could have sworn she felt the water surround her, envelope her in its warmth. Tahno slipped a third finger into her opening and his other hand moved down to massage her clitoris. She let out a deep moan and bit into her lover's neck to stifle it.

Tahno winced at the pain but it soon turned to pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his waist and began a trail of small love bites. It was always best to temper one emotion with another; a little pain and a little pleasure, mixing together and making the perfect balance. He wasn't afraid to admit he was a bit of a machoist when it came to Korra; he enjoyed the violent play and the different sensations running through his body. No one had ever really offered it to him before. Everyone before Korra was just a boring blur of average sex that had become this monotonous routine of 'get laid, get paid, and get laid again.' He felt a familiar tug as he was pulled down from his dominant position and thrust back onto the towel. Sand was getting everywhere but they were a little too caught up in the moment to notice.

"So, been having any dirty thoughts about me lately," Korra teased as she straddled him.

"Only all the time," Tahno smirked and tilted his head backwards as he felt her hand find its way to his throbbing member. He'd been waiting for this all day. He could feel her hand pumping up and down, her other hand wandering his chest and tracing patterns across his skin. She quickly replaced her hand with her mouth and he felt light kisses being placed along the shaft. Soon, she took it all in and her hot saliva was a pleasant sensation as she began sucking. Her hands were everywhere, stroking his thighs and lightly squeezing his sack. He let out a long moan and her name drifted in the air.

It was strange to be in such an open backdrop; the sea at their backs and the moon beaming down on them. It almost felt like the night had rested it's elbows on the bay, and was sighing at the sight of two damned lovers, sprawled out across the beach. The sand was rough between their fingers but the sense of earth was grounding, exhilarating to roll on their fingertips and drag across their skin. It was a new sensation, a new way to feel an old element. Tahno had noticed it before but it wasn't just water bending that he could feel when he was with Korra. He could feel it all; the salt being carried by the sea breeze, the spray of water from the tides, the coarseness of the sand and burning in his groin. The pure heat that emanated from her hot mouth and the fire that was her hands clawing at the boundaries of his skin. He couldn't take much more.

Suddenly, he came inside her mouth and Korra was all too pleased to swallow rather than spit.

"Ready for another round?" she smirked as she positioned herself. Tahno just smiled in response, too comfortable to lift his head. Korra took a deep breath and began thrusting. She loved this feeling of control. His member was hot and the walls of her vagina were swollen with blood, pulsating and tightening around him. He could feel the real warmth of her core, the gyrating movement of her hips made him want to pound into her, make her scream his name over and over again. Of course, he didn't want to wear out her voice, no, Korra made such wonderful noises when she was lying underneath him.

He could remember clearly the whimpers and whines as he thrust harder. It was his turn this time. He let out a delicate whine as she picked up the pace and let her fingers trace patterns around his neck. Soon, she was lent down kissing the delicate skin on his collar bone and sucking it gently. She was marking him. He'd played a silly game with Mako all day, batting their eyelids and glaring at one another like old rivals meant for war. She didn't like being treated like a prize, that much she'd made clear. It was time for a little revenge. She smiled and stopped her movements. Tahno opened his eyes wide and glared at her, as if begging for the friction to be returned.

But Korra didn't budge. She kissed his collarbone once more and every now and then made a rolling movement with her hips to tease him. He tried arching his back to push himself deeper but Korra kept her weight down. He was desperate for the movement, desperate to fulfil the need that Korra had set alight.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I just wanted an apology," she smiled.

"An apology?"

"Yes. I'm not dumb, Tahno. I know that this whole day you and Mako have been secretly duking it out over who's gone furthest with me. Did you think I wouldn't catch that little 'play bite' you threw Mako's way earlier?" she folded her arms in front of her. Tahno cursed his playfulness. It was just too tempting to mess with Mako.

"So you want me to say sorry to the poor, little fire bender?" he put emphasis on the last few words.

"No, Mako causes his own grief. I want you to say sorry to me," she smirked.

"To you? What for?"

"For treating me like a prize, pretty boy."

"I will not –" he was cut off as Korra suddenly jolted her hips and sent a pleasant sensation crawling up his spine.

"You were saying?" her smile seethed arrogance; he almost wondered where she got it from. She let her hands slip to his hair and she bit his bottom lip. He leant forward to deepen the kiss but each time she pulled away and only pecked him affectionately. He pouted; Korra was getting a little too good at wrapping him around her finger.

"I'm sorry," he almost whispered it.

"What was that?" her usual challenge was back.

"I'm sorry," Tahno said it a little louder.

"Who are you sorry to?" she grinned and she thrust one more time, causing a small yelp to escape Tahno's lips.

"I'm sorry to you, the loser Uh-vatar," he wasn't going down without a fight.

"The what Avatar?" she smirked, biting at his collarbone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to the sexiest Uh-vatar I've ever known,"

"I'd hope I'm the sexiest Avatar you've ever known. I'm the only Avatar you've ever known. Unless you've got a little thing for Kyoshi you're not telling me about."

They both laughed at the thought and Korra decided it was time to move on. She leant forward and bit down on Tahno's bottom lip. She smothered him with her mouth, eagerly seeking entrance with her tongue and finding an avid play mate inside. She was thrusting again, far faster than before. The wait and the anticipation had brought her closer to climax; she loved it and hated it. She was an impatient woman and the wait made her anxious, but it drove her wild for it when it finally came. Tahno was grunting against her lips as she smoothed his one side with her hand. He could feel his own climax nearing and he gripped Korra's hair.

The moment was nearing and all he could hear was her raging breath; stirring his emotions and suffocating him as they drew closer, but he didn't care. Closeness was what he longed for now that his bending was gone; closeness with Korra was his only connection to the world beyond himself. She could drag him out to unknown tides like a powerful current, or she could drown him in her depths, but he'd still want the touch of her; the feel of her skin. Suddenly his body jerked forward in one last energetic bout and he felt himself release. For a moment, his eyes remained blurred and all he could feel was the heaving of her chest against his. Korra had to thrust a little while longer but she felt it too, the euphoria that took her with the waves and left the imprint of his skin etched into her own. Her limbs stiffened and she clawed tightly to his skin, drawing blood. Then she relaxed, the tension melting and her arms flopping to his sides. They lay there a little while, just breathing heavily and starring silent into the night sky. It was being reflected on the calming waters and the sea looked like glass it suddenly laid so still. Perfection follows suit, and the night fell silent with them, letting the couple rest until the blackness behind their eyelids took hold. There, night left them and there they slept.


End file.
